1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scanner, and more particularly, to a locking device for locking a scanner module of a scanner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Scanning module is considered the most important part of a flat-bed scanner. A scanning module is movably installed in a scanner so that it can be used to scan a document placed on a transparent platform of a scanner. Inside a scanning module, there are many highly sensitive and intricately arranged optical components. If a scanning module is not fixed inside a scanner when shipping, the scanning module may slides inside the scanner and cause severe damage to the components inside the scanning module. Various locking devices are therefore provided in prior art scanners for locking a scanning module of a scanner when the scanner is moved or shipped.
Screws are traditionally used to firmly fix the scanning module to the housing of a scanner. However, the screws are often mounted on the underside of a scanner's housing which causes great inconvenience to a user because the scanner must be turned upside down when accessing the screws.